The horror continues
by Black Cat XD
Summary: La suite de kingdom of horror, mais pas besoin d'avoir lu cette dernière, car en bonne parody de film d'horreur, on peut comprendre que je fais tout simplement un massacre... Y'a même une bande annonce .partie 2/3
1. THE Trailer

Hello tout le monde…

Vous avez aimé kingdom of horror? Si oui tant mieux, mais si vous l'avez pas lu, c'est pas grave, car comme les histoires d'horreurs, pas besoin de connaître toute la suite pour prendre compte de l'ampleur du désastre et du massacre…

Super méga disclamer de la mort qui tue fort (XD) : Il serait plus simple de dire que rien n'est à moi, sauf moi-même et l'idée de ce mélange d'idées loufoques… mais je vais donner quelques précisions, car je ne veux vraiment pas avoir de problèmes… Kh est à square Enix, saw appartient à quelqu'un qui doit avoir des troubles psychologiques, mais SURTOUT, Michael Jackson est mort et les droits doivent revenir à sa famille… Sinon, y'a du Disney et autre que je sais pas c'est à qui…

Ai-je réussit à battre le record du plus long disclamer? Je recommencerai plus… promis*croise les doigts*

Merci à Ariani Lee, qui corrige mes horrible fautes

Bonne Lecture

**

* * *

**

**The horror** **continues**

**Chapitre 1 : THE Trailer **

Vous l'avez attendu, vous l'avez espérez pendant des nuits complètes d'insomnies, vous en mourriez d'envie, la voici enfin : La suite tant espéré de _Kingdom of horror_!

Baptisée humblement : _L'horrible et merveilleuse suite de cette fantasque et époustouflante histoire qu'était Kingdom of horror_. Mais pour faire court elle sera nommée : _The horror continue_s ! Une nouvelle fic complètement débile du même auteure que _le stage_ (placement de produit XD ) et d'autres trucs plus douteux, l'unique Black Cat XD!

Dans cette suite pleine de rebondissements…

Sbash!

Cat : AIE!!! Mais tu peux pas aller jouer plus loin avec ton foutu ballon?!?!

Accessoiriste: C'était pour les rebondissements…

Cat : Dégage crétin…

Donc je disais, dans cette suite pleine de rebondissements, Sora devra affronter des ennemis encore plus puissants que précédemment, plus malicieux, plus poilus , plus étranges, plus…

Sora : Moi qui croyait qu'avec le truc rose j'avais atteint le sommet de l'étrange…

Cat : Hum… j'avoue… mais j'essaye toujours de relever mon niveau dans tous les sens possibles… dans ce cas-ci étant la débilité profonde et tout ce qui s'y rapporte…

Dans cette nouvelle histoire : De l'action, de l'humour, des armes, des complots, des magnétophones et même un lama! (1)

Producteur : pas assez de budget pour un lama et son dresseur…

Cat : Comment ça pas assez de budget?! Je vous avait dit aussi qu'on avait pas besoin des figurants déguisés en zombies!

Producteur : Mais le titre c'est thriller... alors j'ai cru que…

Cat : Ce que vous êtes crétins… Le titre c'est trailer, pas thriller! Je suis entourée d'incompétents!!!

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Cat : OMG! Je comprends qu'on ait défoncé le budget pauvre cloche! Même mort, ça coute une fortune d'engager Michael Jackson… Je veux voir le comptable! C'est lui qui a permis ça?

Comptable : Oui, c'est moi. Nous l'avons eu en rabais, puisque maintenant il ne peut pas faire autre chose qu'un zombie.

Sora : Mais ils sont sympa… on peut les garder?

Cat : Bon, on les garde, mais avant d'acheter des célébrités mortes ou vivantes, je veux en être avertie!

Cet automne, dans un pc près de chez vous, n'oubliez pas que l'horreur se continue…

Producteur : Le temps qu'on règle les problèmes techniques… la sortie risque d'être reportée au printemps… si c'est pas à l'été…

L'auteur soupire de désespoir regardant une corde et une pelle avec intérêt… Après mure réflexion, elle prend les deux avant de poursuivre le producteur, qu'on ne revit jamais…

Sora : Le pauvre type…

Cat : Faut pas m'énerver…

Sora : Mais j'ai rien fait, moi! Pourquoi tu t'acharne sur moi?

Cat : C'est pas de ma faute si tu as une face à recevoir des boules de pétanques… ou d'autres objets…

Sora : -_-''

Ariani : Elle a raison, tu sais… Sans vouloir te vexer.

Sora : Va chier!

Ariani : Hé! Si le Roi t'entendait!

Cat : Merci du soutient^^

-0-0-0-

(1) et même un lama : Oui, je me suis inspiré de la bande annonce de Banal Fantasy : Dirge of cerberus … Et j'en ai même pas honte…

Axel : Ça t'arrive d'avoir honte?

Cat : Oui, mais pas quand j'écris…

Demyx : mais ça a l'air génial cette histoire!

Cat : Ouais, ça va être géant…

Axel : Et quand ça sort cette merveille?

Cat : Bon vu que c'est juste la bande annonce, et que les trailers sortent toujours quelques mois d'avance… je dirais que le premier chapitre est prévu dans 3 mois…

Demyx : o_0

Cat, qui éclate de rire : Fais pas cette tête-la… je devrais sortir la suite dans moins d'une semaine… XD Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pense_z_ de ma bande annonce, question d'encourager…


	2. Ce n'était pas terminé

Je remercie nmfrter, une source d'inspiration constante, celle qui détient le plus dur défi qu'on m'aie lancé en écriture …

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Ce n'était pas terminé…

Sora ouvrit péniblement les yeux, augmentant son mal de tête. Il avait l'impression que la lumière vacillante lui brûlait les rétines. Il se redressa péniblement, observant la lugubre pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : Une sorte de salle de bain malpropre, où les murs avaient déjà été fenêtre ne lui permettait de se situer. En regardant les urinoirs, il eut peur d'attraper toutes les maladies existantes. Une baignoire dans un coin était remplie à ras bord d'une eau brune peu rassurante. Une grenouille se régalait des nombreux moustiques et moucherons qui volaient autour d'un truc plus que douteux.

- Tu es enfin réveillé? Fit une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le regard du brunet s'arrêta sur le corps inerte d'un homme en manteau noir, la capuche cachant son visage. Il n'y prêta pas attention et observa celui qui l'avait interpellé : Un homme dans la vingtaine aux pics blonds et aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux semblaient collés et emmêlés sur une chaine, ce qui l'empêchait de partir de cet endroit plus que lugubre…

- Qui es-tu? Et pourquoi tu es attaché de la sorte?

- Je suis Cloud, et je te fais remarquer que toi aussi tu as les cheveux emprisonnés

Le jeune homme se plaqua les mains sur la tête, constatant que ses cheveux avaient subi le même sort que ceux de l'homme. Il hurla de désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un magnétophone en pleine tronche.

- AIE! Mais qui a lancé ça? C'est toi?

- Non, répondit simplement son compagnon d'infortune avant de se rouler en boule dans son coin.

Le blond commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, signe évident qu'il avait un problème mental, marmonnant des trucs inintelligibles à lui-même…

- heu… ça va? Demanda l'adolescent, un peu intrigué.

- Tout va bien… C'est juste le pire cauchemar de ma vie, mais tout va bien… Je dors mal la nuit…

Sora se détourna de l'homme au profit de l'objet venu d'il ne savait où, et fit jouer la bande :

- Je veux faire un jeu. Vous avez tout deux abusé des gels coiffant au profit d'une coiffure grotesque, déclara une voix rauque d'asthmatique. Voyons voir si votre survie vous importe d'avantage que votre apparence. Il y a une paire de ciseaux, a vous de décider de votre destin.

L'enregistrement s'arrêta de lui-même laissant le pauvre garçon complètement ébahi (faire changement…). Il était dans un sale pétrin, et il ne se rappelait pas les évènements qui l'avaient conduit dans cet endroit crasseux… Il revenait d 'Alaska avec Marluxia, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un fast-food dans le désert… Un homme mystérieux était là à siroter sa boisson, le brunet n'avait pas vu son visage, la lumière dans le coin étant éteinte… mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Où était l'Assassin Gracieux? Pourquoi un autre psychopathe était sur son cas? Que faisait-t-il dans la même pièce qu'un emo névrosé?

-0-0-0-

Zexion : pas vrai… tu recommences pour vrai…

Ariani : Je trouve ça très bien moi 8D

Cat : Ben oui^^ J'ai eu une demande très inspirante d'une amie… Pour ça, je lui laisse la garde de Demyx!

Chloé : YAY!

Demyx : J'ai pas été consulté pour ça…

Zexion : Elle nous a déjà consultés pour quelque chose?

Chloé : Il a pas tord…

Cat : Je sais… mais tu le mérite, tu m'as donné l'idée de départ…

Chloé partit, en trainant un sitariste derrière elle…

Ariani : *Fait un petit signe de la main en soupirant* Y en a qui ont de la chance…

Cat, qui chuchote : Oui, mais disons que si je lui laisse pas je vais me faire taper…

Axel, qui n'a rien à faire de l'enlèvement : Qui c'est le méchant cette fois?

Cat : Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire? J'te croyais pas si naïf…

Axel : On peut toujours espérer…

Marluxia : je suis où moi?

Cat : Ben en face de moi…

Marluxia : Dans l'histoire, je parle…

Cat : Ah! Faut être précis quand on me parle… Tu le sauras plus tard… Comme ces pauvres lecteurs… s'ils me laissent des reviews…

* * *

**Hagy **: C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu laisse une review. Pour vrai? la folie sur les lama? Je savais pas, j'ai écrit ça y'a plus d'un mois. Ça va je te pardonne, je sais c'est quoi manquer de temps…

**nmfrter** : Ok, on se part un élevage? Y'a a un qui pourrait s'appeler Demyx, un autre Axel… Sinon tu mérite vraiment de te faire assommer pour vouloir chanter cette chanson… et le crapaud lui répondit moi je veux pas sortir la nuit et j'garde mes cennes… bon moi aussi je mérite une claque pour l'avoir continué…

Merci aussi à **Ewylyn** et **Noumouni **pour leur reviews et à ma bêta **Ariani Lee**


	3. Où il se passe pas grandchose…

Juste rien à dire... le titre dit tout... vous m'en voudrez pas? hein?

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Où il se passe pas grand-chose…

Sora se lamentait sur son sort : sa magnifique chevelure était attaché à une horrible chaine, le type à l'autre bout de la pièce n'arrêtait pas de chialer sur tout les sujets possibles, mais le plus important : il commençait à avoir faim…

L'adolescent interpella le blond :

- Tu aurais pas vu les ciseaux dont la cassette parlait?

- Non, ça doit être sur le cadavre…

Le brunet s'approcha avec hésitation du corps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? T'as peur des trucs morts? Demanda Cloud.

- C'est peut être un mort qui va bouger…

- Les morts ça bouge pas…

- Si, y'a les morts-vivants …

- N'importe quoi…

Sora commença tout de même à fouiller l'homme avec prudence, vu ses antécédents avec des morts pas si morts que ça... Il trouva une lettre compromettante, des menthes, un tournevis, des clous et des ciseaux… Il entendit un rire très proche de lui, si près qu'il provenait de sous ses doigts : C'était le cadavre qui pouffait!

Il hurla de terreur en reculant jusqu'à la baignoire.

- Pourquoi vous êtes pas mort?!

- Parce que je respire petit malin… et tu m'as chatouillé…

L'homme se leva, puis enleva sa capuche : ses longs cheveux noirs aux mèches blanches étaient noués en queue de cheval. Son œil droit était caché sous un bandeau de pirate, une cicatrice se trouvait sur sa joue gauche.

- On se serait pas déjà rencontrés? Questionna de nouveau l'ado.

- En effet, y'a un certain bout de temps… on s'était un peu battus et tu m'avais un peu éliminé…

- Ah oui… heu… Richard? C'est ça?

- Non… Xigbar…

- Ah… et tu fais quoi depuis?

- Concierge… mais j'ai tendance à m'endormir au travail…

- Ok… heu… tu peux nous faire sortir?

- Non, sinon je vais aussi crever, alors je préfère sauver ma peau… T'as qu'à suivre les instructions et tu vas t'en sortir…

- Ok… Tu sais qui nous a enfermés ici?

- C'est le tueur casse-pied… Et juste avant que tu le demandes : Non je ne l'ai jamais vu, personne n'a jamais vu son visage…

- Mais sa mère doit l'avoir vu, non?

- Il serait né avec un masque de porc…

- Noooooon! Pas vrai!

- Si je te l'assure…

- J'te crois pas…

- Mais puisque je te le dis…

- C'est n'importe qu… AIE!!! Mais quel est le con qui me balance des magnétophones à la tête!?!

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas l'autre prisonnier, ni l'Archer… Ce dernier ramassa l'objet et le mit en marche :

« Je veux faire un jeu, mais avant la fin de l'année! Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose d'intéressant? Pour pas que je me sois donné tout ce mal pour rien? Et sors de là Xigbar! Tu vas tout gâcher…»

Le concierge sortit de la pièce, laissant ses babioles au jeune homme, excepter la lettre…

-0-0-0-

Zexion : tu débloques complètement…

Cat : bah…. Autant que d'hab… je suis inspirée…

Axel : C'était quoi la lettre?

Cat : Demande le à Xig… moi je dis rien…

Axel : Pourquoi pas?

Cat : C'est pas de tes affaires…

Axel : Allez!

Cat : Non!

Axel : Dis-moi!

Cat : C'est pas de tes affaires j'te dis!

Axel : Non… ne me dis pas que…

Cat : En effet, je te le dirai pas…

Axel : J'y crois pas! Toi et Xiggy!

Cat : Nah.. t'y es pas… C'est pas ça…

Marluxia : Et moi?

Axel : On s'en fout… Je veux des détails croustillants…

Cat : Bon, mais tu lui dis pas ce que je te raconte…

Axel : Sur que non…

Cat : Promis ?

Axel : Ouais… promis…

Cat : Ok, bon, Ben je manque de staff pour l'histoire… alors c'est une lettre flatteuse pour qu'il en fasse partie…

Axel : …

Cat : T'as quand même pas cru que j'écrivais des perversités…

Ariani : Qui, toi? Non, jamais…

Zexion : Ben…

Cat : Quelle réputation vous me faites…

Zexion : Tu la fais pas mal toute seule ta réputation…

Ariani : Zexion, t'es méchant. C'est pas parce que t'es craquant que tu peux tout te permettre. Si tu continues, je vais te punir… Au nom de la Lune! *se barre en courant*

Cat : -_-

Review please?

* * *

Merci à **nmfrter, Krystal-Sama, Ewylyn, Hagarendrawer** et **Yumeless **pour vos reviews si sympa^^ et ma bêta **Ariani Lee**

Mystère des fic #3: pourquoi le 2e volet est plus populaire que le 1er?

mais bon, continuez quand même à lire et reviewer^^


	4. Décision

Que choisira-t-il? Pleurer accroché à sa chaine pour les 8 prochains chapitre? Ou sera-t-il assez fort pour faire l'inacceptable? (ou l'art d'essayer de se rendre intérressante)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Décision**

Sora soufflait comme un bœuf, il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable : d'une main tremblante, il tenait les ciseaux, les approchant avec hésitation de sa magnifique coiffure de porc-épic. Il était coincé, soit il coupait, soit il mourrait de faim… Réfléchissant pour une dixième fois afin trouver une autre solution, il se prit encore un magnétophonepar la tête… Après une pluie d'injures ayant fait rougir le pape et tout le reste de l'église catholique (1), il fit jouer la bande :

« Je te donne 10 minutes pour couper, sinon je descends te zigouiller moi-même!»

Après 9min 50 sec d'hésitation supplémentaire, l'adolescent entreprit de couper sa chevelure. Cet acte le fit sombrer dans la folie. Il se roula sur le sol mal lavé, (c'est vraiment à se demander à quoi sert le concierge…) hurlant comme un possédé les mains plaquées sur sa tête. Il était maintenant défiguré à jamais…

C'est à se moment qu'un jeune homme émergea du bain avec un tuba et les lunettes bleus …

- Mais t'as pas eu assez de me foutre une raclée? Faut aussi que tu viennes me réveiller dans mon bain? S'exclama le punk châtain.

- On s'est déjà vus? Demanda le brunet en se calmant. - Ouais, et ce ne sont pas de bons souvenirs…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?

- Tu m'as un peu un tabassé… maintenant j'aimerais que tu me laisse prendre mon bain en paix…

Sora se détourna de lui pour s'approcher donc de la porte. Passant devant Cloud, il lui proposa de lui couper les cheveux pour qu'il s'en sorte, mais ce dernier refusa… Donc le jeune ne lui accorda plus un regard le laissant crever aussi seul que son cas était désespéré...

Le brunet tourna la poignée avec lenteur pour ouvrir la porte sur un monde inconnu et tout aussi inquiétant que la salle de bain.

-0-0-0-

(1) une pluie d'injures ayant fait rougir le pape et tout le reste de l'église catholique : Au Québec, lorsqu'on est fâché, on a une tendance à jurer avec les mots de l'église, ce qui est unique à notre culture, à cause de l'oppression de l'église sur….

Axel : mais on s'en fout!

Cat : Maiheu! C'est ma culture!

Zexion : Culture? Pour la plupart des non québécois, vous êtes une bande de sauvages vivant dans des tipis ou des cabanes en bois…

Cat : Je sais, mais on en profite pour se foutre de leur gueule… c'est plutôt amusant de voir comment certains sont incultes…

Axel : Ça aussi on s'en fout…

Cat : Mon cher rouquin, si tu ne veux pas souffrir, tu es mieux de te taire… N'oublies pas que l'histoire n'est pas finie tant qu'elle n'est pas finie… Alors si je veux parler de la culture québécoise, je le fais … nah!

Tous : …

Axel : Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec cette fic?

Cat : -_-´´

Tous : …

Cat : J'essayais d'étirer, vu que le chapitre est court…

Axel : T'as qu'à être moins lâche plutôt que de dire des conneries….

Cat : Je fais ce que je veux! NAH! Oh, faut que je sorte Demyx de la baignoire pour le redonner à Chloé… à plus tout le monde!

* * *

**nmfrter**: En effet tu verras... mouahahah...

merci à **Ewylyn** et **Hagarendrawer** pour leur reviews et à **Ariani Lee **pour ses corrections^^

sinon, bah, ce n'était qu'un feu de paille, cette fic va rapidement tomber dans l'oublis... sauf si vous lecteurs, me nourrissez à l'aide de reviews et de clics... Il n,en tient qu'à vous!


	5. L'armoire magique

Tadam!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : L'armoire magique

Sora avança dans le sombre couloir, tout en tâtonnant maladroitement les murs poisseux. En évitant de marcher sur une grenouille qui trainait là, il se planta en posant le pied sur une pierre inégale, se retrouvant la face dans une armoire pourrie. Un petit livre électronique rouge lui tomba sur la tête avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

« Keyblade master : humain choisi sur des critères inconnus par un objet incongru. Son intelligence n'est pas garantie, Fit une voix informatisée. Attention: Devenir Keyblade master entraine des responsabilités et des alliés aux capacités mentales réduites.»

Le jeune homme ramassa l'objet regardant la couverture, il y lut : Démodex (1) Il pianota sur les quelques touches de l'engin :

«Le Démodex est un outil permettant d'identifier les démons, monstres et créatures étranges.»

- Wow… Génial…

Assez content de sa découverte, il fouilla le placard pour y trouver un pot avec une inscription illisible… La mettant dans sa poche, le jeune homme reprit son chemin. Remarquant un courant d'air sortant de l'armoire, il retourna sur ses pas pour observer le phénomène. Ouvrant le placard, il y découvrit des sapins couverts de neige. Sans prudence d'aucune sorte, il avança dans le paysage glacé.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui pour constater que des salamis étaient accrochés aux branches. N'y comprenant rien, (comme vous, je suppose?) il poursuivi sa route sans se soucier de rien la bouche ouverte pour attraper des flocons… jusqu'à se qu'il se prenne un lampadaire en pleine tronche, sa langue étant sortie, elle resta collée à l'objet métallique...

C'est avec douleur que le jeune homme appela à l'aide. Par contre, lorsqu'il entendit des grognements, il regretta de l'avoir fait… Une bestiole sans doute énorme s'approchait, brisant des branches sur son passage. Le garçon tenta de se cacher, mais sans succès (évidemment il est accroché à un poteau…)

C'est alors qu'il aperçu la grosse bête poilue blanche qui sortit du bosquet. Ne sachant que faire, le brunet pointa le Démodex sur le gros truc debout qui se grattait la tête :

« Yétis : Créature aimant les permanentes. Aussi appelé Abominable homme des neiges, ce nom déclenche une crise existentielle à tout coup… cette créature adore les glaces au citron, il en propose d'ailleurs à tous ceux qu'il rencontre. »

- Abominable homme des neiges peux-tu croire cela? Ai-je l'air abominable à tes yeux? Pourquoi ne m'appelle-t-on pas l'adorable homme des neiges? Ou l'agréable homme des neiges? Tu veux un cône glacé?

- Ze veux être décollé d'izi…

Haussant les épaules, le monstre s'approcha avec un cône glacé jaune, qu'il s'apprêtait à appliquer sur la langue du jeune homme. Ce dernier commença à se débattre en voyant la couleur douteuse.

- Du calme, c'est au citron.

Le brunet le laissa donc mettre la glace sur sa langue. En fondant, le liquide citronné permit de le décoller sans souffrances supplémentaires. Le jeune homme put même manger le reste de la glace en accompagnant l'homme des neiges chez lui.

-0-0-0-

(1) Démodex : c'est une sorte de parasite de la peau chez les chiens XD J'ai fait la contraction de démon et Pokedex, ce qui m'a donné ça! En fait, ça donnait : Démondex, mais la tentation était trop grande de l'écrire comme le parasite…

Axel : C'est débile comme idée!

Zexion : Comme elle…

Cat : Hey! J'entends tout!

Ariani : Ils sont chiants… Jamais vous arrêtez de vous plaindre?

Axel : Et alors?

Cat : Bah… j'aimerais avoir du respect.

Zexion : Et pourquoi on t'en donnerait?

Axel : Oublies pas que tu nous exploites et nous insultes tout le temps…

Cat : Mais je fais ça parce que je vous aaaaiiiime! C'est de l'amour violent, mais tout de même…

Marluxia : Tu m'aimes? Pour de vrai?

Cat : Ouais… pourquoi tu penses que je te bitche tout le temps?

Marluxia : Oh merci!

Cat : Mais ça me fait plaisir^^

Axel : Mais il est vraiment con!

Marluxia : Toi aussi tu m'aimes alors!

Axel : …

Ariani : Mais c'est vrai, Axel! C'est dans les Dix Commandements de l'auteur de fanfiction.

« Plus un personnage tu aimeras, plus ses souffrances diverses et variées tu écriras. » On ne

peut pas désobéir…

Cat : Pas le choix^^

L'auteur part en dansant pour laver un certain musicien devenu crassé suite à son séjour dans la baignoire…

* * *

**nmfrter**: Contente?

merci aussi à **Krystal-Sama, Hagarendrawer, Ewylyn **et** Ariani Lee **pour vos reviews sympa^^


	6. Celui qui s'emmerdait…

Non, ce n'est pas moi qui s'emmerdais en écrivant ça...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Celui qui s'emmerdait…**

Sora suivit l'homme des neiges, se plantant tout seul, la neige entrant dans ses vêtements et ses souliers. Sautillant un peu sur place dans le but de faire sortir l'intruse de ses pantalons, il ne réussit qu'à s'étaler de nouveau dans la substance blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ramènes encore? Fit une voix à faire pleurer les enfants.

Le yéti s'écarta, laissant voir au garçon un scientifique aux longs cheveux blonds et ternes Celui-ci hésita un moment avant de finalement reconnaître le jeune homme défiguré.

- Mais que t'est-il arrivé? C'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux affreuse?

- C'est le tueur casse-pied… Tu pourrais m'arranger ça?

- Je me suis pas tapé tout ce chemin depuis l'Alaska pour faire le coiffeur!

- Pourquoi tu es parti?

- Je m'emmerdais… Plus de zombies, plus besoin de remède, donc plus besoin de mes services…

- Mais m'aider va t'occuper…

Devant l'air piteux de l'adolescent, Vexen lui promit de concocter une potion qui lui rendrait sa chevelure d'origine. De plus, il n'avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire…

- Mais tu dois trouver du beurre de peanuts(1) pour que ça fonctionne, c'est le seul ingrédient qui me manque…

- Scellons cet accord par un cône glacé! S'exclama le Yéti.

Approuvant, le brunet et le blond partagèrent une glace au citron avant que le premier retourne sur ses pas pour tenter de trouver le produit. Retrouvant les sapins aux salamis, il se faufila entre les branches. Il percuta une forme noire, qui le projeta sur le derrière. Levant les yeux, il reconnu le concierge, qui cueillait la viande.

- Richard? Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ici?

- C'est Xigbar! Je ramasse la viande pour nourrir quelques créatures… C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais dans le congélateur?

- Me suis perdu…

- Je te vends une carte pour 345 munnies si tu veux.

- Mais c'est du vol!

L'homme partit après un simple haussement d'épaules. Le jeune homme se releva, car la neige, ça à beau être confortable, c'est froid pour les fesses. Puis il sortit du placard-qui-est-en-fait-le-congélateur. Une fois dans le couloir, un grognement retentit entre les murs étroits.

-0-0-0-

(1) beurre de peanuts : Bah, je fais juste une référence au film _opération beurre de peanuts_, où si je me souviens bien, le personnage principale faisait une mixture à base de beurre d'arachide qui lui faisait pousser les cheveux…

Demyx : Ah non! Tu finis encore un chapitre avec du suspense! C'est pas correct!

Cat, qui rit : m'en fous! Fais ce que veux! Nah!

Ariani : Et puis c'est normal, c'est une pratique courante dans l'écriture, sinon, pourquoi les gens viendraient-ils lire l'épisode suivant? Stratégie du marketing, Dem-Dem, créer le besoin 8D

Demyx : Quelle cruauté!

Cat : Je sais^^ Mais c'est la vie!

Demyx : …

Cat : Sinon…

Demyx : Sinon quoi?

Cat : Je sais pas…

Demyx : …

Chloé : Demyx! J'ai de la soupe pour toi!

Ariani : Je l'avais senti venir, ce coup-là… Tiens, Demyx s'est enfui? *Une main en visière pour essayer de repérer le Numéro IX*

Demyx : Nah c'est bon la soupe^^

Axel : Il est plus obligé de manger du gruau lui?

Cat : Non, mais j'avoue que ça te ferais pas de tord à toi aussi de manger autre chose…

Axel : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Cat : T'es carrément anorexique…

Axel : …

Cat : Tournée de gâteau pour tout le monde!

L'auteur sort un gâteau d'on ne sait où et commence à gaver le roux. Ceux qui font des reviews en auront une part!

Ariani : Et moi, et moi? *Veut bien un morceau d'Axel aussi, tant qu'on y est 8D*

* * *

Merci à Krystal-Sama, Ewylyn, Hagarendrawer, nmfrter pour leur reviews et Ariani Lee pour ses corrections


	7. Une petite chansonnette

Ah... on est déjà rendu là?

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Une petite chansonnette

Choisissant un côté au hasard, Sora avança avec précaution dans le couloir. Il se retrouva face à une porte qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de la salle de bain. Il voulut y pénétrer, question de voir si quelqu'un n'aurait pas vu un pot de beure d'arachides. Mais les douloureux souvenirs de sa coupe de cheveux le faisaient terriblement souffrir.

Alors qu'il continuait d'hésiter, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant une rencontre intime avec la figure du brunet, l'aplatissant un peu contre le mur au passage (mais pas trop, faut qu'il reste quelque chose à faire souffrir après…).

L'homme qui sortait de la pièce était grand, le torse nu, mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout, c'était le casque en pyramide qu'il portait sur la tête, ainsi que la lance qu'il trainait avec lui. Sora sortit le Démodex, question de savoir qui était ce personnage :

« Pyramid head : Créature dangereuse aimant à outrance les poupées gonflables. Comme plusieurs êtres douteux, il semble faire de l'asthme chronique. Nombre de poupées percées à sa tête : inconnu.»

S'arrachant à la vision de la créature s'éloignant, l'ado se décida enfin à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le gars du bain était debout dans la pièce, regardant Cloud qui se roulait par terre de désespoir : Ses cheveux étaient en partie coupés! Lorsque le brunet demanda ce qui s'était passé au punk, ce dernier sortit un sitar du bain, afin d'accompagner ses explications :

- _Après que tu t'en sois allé,_

_Vers ces contrées inexplorées_

_Pyramid head est arrivé,_

_Alors un combat s'est engagé,_

_Afin de déterminer,_

_Par une bataille remportée,_

_Qui est le roi des emo,_

_Celui qui a tous les maux._

- Il a perdu? C'est pas si grave, c'est pas un super titre…

- Espèce d'imbécile! Tu m'as fait perdre la suite! Moi qui tenais le tube du siècle… Non, il a gagné, mais il supporte pas, surtout que l'autre lui a un peu coupé les cheveux…

- Ah bon… Je me demandais si vous aviez du beure d'arachides?

Après que le sitariste eut répondu négativement, le jeune homme ressortit, décidant de partir prudemment à la suite du dit Pyramid head…

Après être passé devant l'armoire, il le retrouva en compagnie d'une créature violette vraiment laide ressemblant à un dragon.

« Hydre : créature mythique aimant dévorer tout ce qui passe à sa portée, commença le petit ordinateur. Son seul autre passe-temps est de semer la panique dans les villages. Mais attention, lorsque coupée, sa tête repousse en triple.»

C'est à ce moment que la bestiole attrapa l'homme dans sa gueule, le faisant disparaître. Puis la tête explosa, laissant réapparaître l'autre, qui atterrit gracieusement sur le sol. Le corps de la bête fut secoué de tremblement jusqu'à ce que trois têtes émergent du trou laissé par la disparition de la première.

Le casqué, se pencha pour éviter les dents qui essayaient de le croquer, s'approchant assez pour planter son pic dans le cœur de l'hydre, qui s'effondra, morte. La pyramide lâcha son arme, levant ses mains pour enlever son casque.

-0-0-0-

Axel : Tu fais exprès pour finir tes chapitres avec une énigme?

Cat : Ouais! Faut que les lecteurs cherchent à connaître la suite…

Axel : C'est logique pour une fois…

Cat : Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je ne peux pas toujours être éclatée, faut avoir les pieds sur terre parfois…

Zexion : Ferais-tu de la fièvre?

Cat : Non, pourquoi?

Zexion : C'était presque sage ce que tu viens de débiter…

Cat : Alors un câlin pour me récompenser!

Zaxion : Dans tes rêves

Cat : Ben, j'aimerais que mon rêve devienne réalité…

Axel : Compte pas là-dessus…

Cat : C'est pas pour rien que c'est pas les similis qui ont le cœur…

Axel : C'est un coup un peu bas…

Cat : Ben vous le méritez un peu… Je demande pas le Kingdom Hearts! Juste un câlin, sans les mains qui descendent!

Marluxia : Ça c'est de la bonne volonté!

Cat : Merci pour le support^^

Ariani : *Met un coup de pied au cul de Zexion qui est projeté contre Cat* Sois gentil et fais ce qu'on te dit, ça changera 8D

Cat : ^^ *sert le Conspirateur très fort*

* * *

**nmfrter**: ah les histoires hivernales... Détestons ensemble la neige, comme tout québecois se respectant... XD Ben quoi? ne dis pas que t'as quelque chose contre le yéti... pauvre petit, il va encore avoir des complexes...

Merci à **Ewylyn** (j'ai d'ailleurs commencé le os^^) **Krystal-Sama** et ma bêta **Ariani Lee.**


	8. Retrouvailles

Je crois que plusieurs vont être contents^^

**

* * *

******

Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles

Enlevant son casque, Pyramid Head dévoila une longue chevelure argenté qu'il fit virevolter, telle une annonce de shampoing (1 bouteille par lavage, selon ma source très fiable). L'homme fixa Sora de ses yeux verts aux pupilles verticales.

- Joli coup Monsieur(1).

- Aurais-tu vu ma mère?

- Non Monsieur, je ne crois pas…

Remettant son casque pyramidale, l'argenté repartit vers la salle de bain. Peut-être finir son combat contre Cloud? Le jeune homme ne tenait pas à aller vérifier. Il réussit, après quelques plonges, à passer l'énorme obstacle que représentait le corps inanimé de l'hydre.

Il entra dans la pièce suivante, y trouvant une bande de zombies dansant sur une musique rythmée. Dans ce groupe, il y avait un homme qui n'était pas mort, les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs, il semblait bien s'amuser. L'adolescent avait l'impression de le connaître, mais il n'était pas certain de l'endroit où il l'avait vu. L'homme s'arrêta pour dévisager le brun, se faisant bousculer par les morts-vivants. Il sortit du rang pour venir faire face au jeune homme.

Tout deux se dévisagèrent un long moment…

- Sora? Demanda l'homme.

- Marluxia? Interrogea le brun.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

L'ado raconta ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son réveil. Puis ce fut au tour de l'ex-rosé :

- Je me suis réveillé dans un pièce lugubre, avec un magnéto entre les mains…

- Quoi? Mais moi je me le suis pris dans la tronche! C'est pas juste!

- Et le message était : « Je veux faire un jeu. Malgré les avertissements du destin, tu as continué a garder une couleur ridicule. Le rose étant la couleur du mal (2), tu devras t'en débarrasser pour avoir une vie saine. » Il y avait un mécanisme bizarre avec des fils et des poids reliés d'une bouteille de teinture noire à la porte. Évidement, l'idée de changer de couleur m'a fait paniquer, mais je l'ai fait et c'est pas si mal…

- Ouais… Tu ressemble un peu à Mikami, dans Death Note…

- Par contre, toi, c'est pas du joli…

- Je sais… et ensuite?

- Ben je suis sortit de la pièce et je suis tombé sur ces zombies sympa…

- Ok… Bon, Tu m'aides à trouver le beurre de peanuts pour la potion?

L'assassin accepta et ils continuèrent leur route, vers les recoins inconnus de cet endroit étrange, en évitant de marcher sur la grenouille qui se trouvait devant la porte…

-0-0-0-

(1) Monsieur : Bah Sephy (si vous l'aviez pas deviné), c'est le genre qu'on se sent obligé d'être très poli…

(2) Le rose étant la couleur du mal (Pink is the colour of true evil) : La preuve, Ombrage était rose (Harry Potter)…

Chloé : Hé! C'est ma phrase!

Cat : Ouais, je sais, mais c'est tellement vrai! Fallait que je la place… Bon tu peux reprendre Demyx pour le gaver de soupe…

Chloé : Yay!

Elle part à la recherche du sitariste.

Marluxia : Depuis quand le rose c'est le mal?

Cat : Depuis la nuit des temps mon cher…

Marluxia : Maiheu…

Cat : Oublie pas que t'étais le grands méchant du CoM…

Marluxia : Ouais, pas faux…

L'auteure commence à ricaner toute seule, comme la débile qu'elle est.

Marluxia : Pourquoi tu ris?

Ariani : Tiens c'est marrant je me suis fait exactement la même remarque.

Cat : faux… comme ton arme… XD

Zexion : J'ai toujours dis que cette fille avait un problème…

Marluxia : Mais c'est trop drôle! Elle a raison!

Cat : XD

* * *

**nmfrter**: XD Encore quelques chansons à écrire et demyx part en tournée mondiale!

Merci aussi à **Ewylyn** et **Krystal-Sama **pour leur review^^ et merci à ma bêta **Ariani Lee **


	9. Supplice de la goutte

En passant, y'a pas que la glace au citron qui soit jeune douteux... la slush à l'ananas aussi... XD

lol... je suis en train de poster à minuit et demi, heure local du Qc... je devrais aller me coucher? non? XD

Sinon, j'ai un tout petit concours à la fin... si ça vous intéresse...

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : Supplice de la goutte

Nos deux aventuriers ouvrirent la porte suivante, à l'intérieur, il y avait une femme blonde, coiffé**e** en insecte, enchaînée dans un bain. Elle semblait au bord de l'hystérie, comptant les gouttes tombant d'une bassine au dessus d'elle. Cette bassine était reliée aux chaînes, qui semblaient ne s'ouvrir qu'une fois qu'une certaine quantité se soit écoulée du bassin du dessus.

- Hé Larxene! Comment ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis Oblivion? Questionna l'Assassin.

- 1457… Ta gueule… 1458… Je dois compter… 1459… les gouttes qui tombent… 1460… sinon il va me… 1461… noyer...

Sora attrapa le magnétophone, après avoir rembobiné la bande, il en écouta le contenu :

« Je veux faire un jeu. Tu te crois forte, mais voyons voir si la force de ton esprit battra les gouttes qui tombent, sans que tu le perdre, mais garde aussi le compte! Garde aussi à l'esprit que l'eau conduit le courant.»

- On doit la sortir de là! S'écria l'Assassin faisant apparaître sa faux rose.

L'adolescent approuva avant de se prendre un magnétophone par la tête. Heureusement, Marluxia attrapa l'objet avant que le brun ne réussisse à sauter dessus à pieds joint**s**, question de passer sa frustration.

- Faut pas détruire les indices! Fit-il avant d'activer la bande.

- Mais c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase…

- Pas ce mot là! Hurla la blonde, furieuse.

Avec tout ce tapage, notre Marly national dû rembobiner la bande afin d'entendre le début :

« Si vous gâchez ma superbe installation avec vos méthodes barbares, je vous jure que je vous noie, avant de vous pendre, pour ensuite mettre feu à vos trippes que j'aurai préalablement répandues sur le sol…»

- Mais on peut pas la laisser là! Répliqua l'ancien rosé, outré.

« … Parfois le meilleur moyen de ne pas nuire est de ne pas aider…»

- 1597… il a … 1598… raison… 1599… sors avant… 1600… de me… 1601… déconcentrer….

Ils quittèrent donc la pièce, laissant la nymphe et son supplice de la goutte…

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils ne surent plus quoi faire.

-0-0-0-

Cat : Il y a quelques mois, j'ai dû compter des gouttes pour une expérience sur des protéines… c'était nul… mais ça m'a inspirée…

Zexion : t'appelles ça de l'inspiration?

Cat : Ouaip! Ma vie est mon inspiration! Et Chloé aussi!

Ariani : Les voies de l'écriture sont impénétrables, mon cher.

Cat : ^^

Zexion : Mais ta médiocre vie ne nous intéresse pas…

Demyx : Ben ça fait des trucs intéressants…

Cat : Merci Demyx^^

Chloé : Il est trop chou!

Ariani : Ouais 8D

Zexion : C'est n'importe quoi…

Cat : T'es juste jaloux parce qu'on dit jamais que t'es chou! Mais si tu étais plus sympa, on pourrait aussi le dire de toi…

Ariani : Si si, je l'ai dit moi ^^

Zexion : Mais je m'en fous de ce que vous dites de moi!

Cat : C'est ce qu'ils disent tous…

Zexion : Mais je te le jure!

Cat : Si tu te fous de ce que je pense, pourquoi ça te dérange que je pense le contraire?

Zexion : …

Demyx : Tu t'es fait casser mon vieux…

Ariani : C'était magnifique XD pan, dans les dents!

* * *

merci à** nmfrter** et** Ewylyn**, mes fidèles lectrices et revieweuses ainsi qu'à** Ariani Lee**, ma bêta.

* * *

**Concours:** Je vous mets au défi de trouver ce que j'ai inséré dans l'histoire en réponse à un défi lancé par nmfrter (objet, personnage, créature) Un essai par review (sinon c'est pas juste si y'en a qui sortent 10 trucs, alors que d'autres seront resté raisonnable) le concours durera jusqu'à ce que qu'une ou plusieurs personne trouve (donc un essai par chap, note: comme des rounds)

**Prix:** Bon c'est pas grand chose, vous gagner le droit de me lancer un petit défi pour le 3e volet des horribles aventures de Sora, ça peut être l'apparition d'un personnage (ex:pikachu, Mulan, un berger allemand, tant que je connaisse), ou une action (ex: Sora qui se prend un balai dans la tronche) tant que ça reste dans le domaine du correct (pas de cul ou de yaoi).

Pourquoi je fais ça? Ça m'amuse vraiment d'avoir des défis à relever en écrivant, ça me motive...

Bonne chance à tous!


	10. Où les questions ne font pas avancer…

Je m'emmerde... ce n'est pas une impression, c'est un fait... Tout comme c'est un fait que je raconte des conneries...

justement... j'avoue tout de suite... les conneries de fin sont plus longue que le chap... pas taper!

Et personne n'a gagné le concours... indice à la fin... ;)

**

* * *

******

Chapitre 10 : Où les questions ne font pas avancer…

Sora et Marluxia se demandaient quoi faire : Aller aider Larxène? Ou poursuivre leur route? Attendre? Crier à l'aide? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses…

Alors qu'ils se querellaient, ils s'interrompirent le temps de regarder passer une grenouille. Mais qu'est-ce que l'amphibien faisait là? Était-ce le même que plus tôt? Pourquoi tout était si étrange?

Une explosion ébranla la porte de la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter, les laissant avec un air ébahi, particulièrement stupide… La porte vola en éclats, laissant apparaître Larxene, avec un air particulièrement frustré.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Questionna l'Assassin Gracieux.

- J'ai réfléchi et j'ai réalisé que même si l'eau conduit le courant ça me ferait rien puisque je peux l'absorber… Aucune attaque électrique ne peut me blesser… Alors j'ai tout fait sauter…

- Et ça t'as pris plus de 1600 gout… commença l'ado

- Ne dis pas ce mot! Sinon je pète un plomb! Cria-t-elle, complètement hystérique.

- Et je te jure que tu ne veux pas ça, murmura l'ex-rosé.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle entendit ce commentaire qui ne lui plut pas du tout. L'attrapant par le col, elle le secoua sans ménagement tout en l'insultant avec des trucs qui ne se répètent pas… Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, l'homme s'écroula sur le sol, à demi conscient.

- Mais pourquoi ça t'as pris autant de temps pour t'en rendre compte? Reprit le plus jeune.

- Me rendre compte de quoi?

- Que tout faire sauter te tuerait pas?

- Bah, le stress et les résidus de drogue que ce con m'a donnée pour m'enlever, je suppose…

En entendant que Marluxia se relève, le brunet raconta toutes leurs aventures à la Nymphe : Depuis la première rencontre avec le tueur de la plage jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la pièce qui était désormais en ruine. Il lui expliqua sa quête pour retrouver sa chevelure. Puis ils partirent en oubliant l'autre par terre…

-0-0-0-

Zexion : Que dire, sinon que c'est toujours n'importe quoi? En plus, l'histoire n'a même pas avancée…

Cat : Je sais, mais il y a plus d'éléments importants qu'on pourrait le croire…

Zexion : Arrête de faire comme si tu savais où tu t'en va avec ça…

Cat : Ben au début, je savais pas, mais maintenant, je sais!

Zexion, septique : Vraiment?

Cat : Bon à peu près…

Axel : Genre que ça va vers des conneries?

Cat : Ah t'es là! Mais où t'étais passé?

Axel : Me cachais des fangirls…

Ariani : Mon pauvre.

Cat : Je croyais qu'on avait réussit à les virer du coin…

Axel : Ben il semblerait que non…

Cat : J'vais aller trouver la dinde congelée, il devrait nous régler ça…

Chloé : Glou gelou? XD

Cat : Ouaip! (s'éclairci la gorge) Vexen! Glou gelou! Vexen!

Ariani : J'en connais qui va pas être jouasse, pour pas changer.

Vexen : Quoi? Pourquoi tu me compare à de la volaille?

Cat : Parce qu'en japonais, tu en fais le bruit. Avant qu'Axel t'élimine…

Ariani : D'ailleurs Axel, t'as toute ma reconnaissance pour ça, tu le sais? ^^

Axel : ^^

Vexen : sale petite néophyte…

Cat : C'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé…

Vexen : Et alors? C'est toi qui me tapes sur les nerfs…

Cat, qui part à la course : AAAAH! Attaque de dinde blonde!

Ariani, regarde s'éloigner l'auteur et la dinde : A votre avis, ils peuvent vraiment pas s'encadrer où c'est de l'amour vache?

Zexion : je préfère pas le savoir.

* * *

Merci à **nmfrter, ewylyn **et** Krystal-Sama **pour leur reviews^^

* * *

Concours: Je reprécise, que c'est un personnage ou une créature que j'ai du insérer dans l'histoire. Ce ne sont pas les zombi ni piramid head ou Sephy, car je ne les considère pas comme difficile et ça vient de nos petits délires... J'ai vraiment eu de la difficulté à trouver un "rôle" pour mon défi...

donc un indice: ce truc qui peut se déplacer (essai de pas trop en dire non plus) est déjà apparu plus d'une fois dans l'histoire

alors bonne chance à tous! C'est parti pour un autre round! XD


	11. Disparition

Déjà le 11? j'en ai pas oublié?

Et bien... la fin de cette partie approche...

Le concours est maintenant terminé! nous avons un gagnante! résultat à la fin du chap!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Disparition**

Lorsque Sora et Larxene réalisèrent qu'ils avaient oublié l'autre, ils retournèrent sur leurs pas, mais Marluxia avait disparu!

- Je suis sure que ce crétin a voulu nous faire peur, déclara la blonde.

- Je crois pas… mais peut-être qu'il est retourné voir les zombies…

Ils se rendirent donc dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de traces de l'Assassin, mais le sitariste y était, en pleine conversation avec Michael Jackson, (pas à moi je le répète) qui repartit assez vite avec ses danseurs, maintenant que l'alpaga (pas assez de budget pour un lama) avait été sorti du plateau. C'était maintenant Demyx qui en avait la garde. La blonde s'approcha de ce dernier :

- Hé Dem! T'aurais pas vu ce crétin de Marluxia?

- Non, pas depuis qu'il a été assigné à Oblivion…

- OK… On trainait avec et on l'a un peu perdu de vue… Alors on s'en va….

Mais Sora ne bougea pas et demanda au châtain :

- Pourquoi t'es sorti des toilettes?

- Ben Sephiroth est revenu, et il a amené Cloud, il a parlé de sa mère et d'une réunion… J'ai pas trop compris… Et là je m'emmerdais un peu, alors j'suis venu ici…

- Ah ok… ben sur ce, on va aller voir ailleurs…

Se tournant rapidement, tout en faisant un pas, l'adolescent faillit marcher sur la grenouille qui se trouvait là, c'est donc en essayant de ne pas aplatir l'amphibien qu'il perdit l'équilibre, s'écrasa pathétiquement sur le sol. En se relevant, le pot qu'il avait ramassé plus tôt faillit se fracasser sur le sol, mais il l'attrapa à temps, puis le remit dans sa poche.

- C'était quoi ça? Questionna la Nymphe.

- Sais pas, j'ai trouvé ça dans une armoire…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?

- Sais pas, pas capable de lire l'inscription dessus…

- Tu l'as ouvert?

- Non, au cas où il y aurait quelque chose de dangereux à l'intérieur…

- File moi ça, je vais regarder.

Elle ouvrit le pot et regarda son contenu avec un air abasourdi, reportant son attention sur l'autre elle lui demanda :

- Veux-tu me dire comment un crétin comme toi a bien pu battre presque la totalité de l'organisation XIII?

- Sais pas… Qu'est qu'il y a dans le pot?

- Du beurre de peanuts! Crétin! Tu le trimbalais depuis le début!

- Ah... ben y me reste juste à retourner voir le scientifique dans le congélateur…

- Quoi? Vexen est dans le coin?

- Ah, c'est ça son nom? Pourquoi y'a un problème?

- Ben… il me fait penser à un vieil oncle louche pas très fréquentable…

Ils partirent tout de même vers l'antre du Savant Glacial (ou dinde congelée…). Par une très grande chance, (mais vraiment très grande) le jeune réussit à retrouver le chemin (grâce aux poils de yétis…).

-0-0-0-

Vexen : Mais t'arrête de me comparer à une vulgaire volaille!

Cat : Non…

Ariani : En même temps je vois pas pourquoi elle arrêterait.

Vexen : ARG!

Demyx qui viens de regarder la vidéo : Mais elle a tellement raison!

Chloé : Glou Gelou! XD

Le scientifique s'en va, frustré et les traitants de sale petits néophytes…

Cat : Nous avons vaincu! Mangeons le gâteau de la victoire!

Tous trois commencèrent à s'empiffrer joyeusement.

Axel : Encore du gâteau…

Cat : Ouais! Il y en aura pour tout le monde! Sauf Vexen…

Zexion : c'est pas très sympa pour lui…

Cat : Il est partit et ça serait pas logique de lui donner un morceau du gâteau que nous mangeons en l'honneur de sa défaite...

Ariani : CQFD, Zexion.

Zexion : Mais quand même…

Cat : Tu peux bien parler monsieur l'antipathique!

Zexion : En fait y'a que toi que je supporte vraiment pas…

Cat : ben t'auras pas te gâteau…

Zexion : M'en fous…

Cat : Zut…

Ariani : Je peux avoir sa part? x)

Cat : Bien sur ^^

* * *

nmfrter: m'en fou! je voulais des défis moi!

merci à E**wylyn **et **Krystal-Sama** pour leur review^^

* * *

Le concours: la gagnante est: **Krystal-Sama**! et oui, la grenouille... mine de rien je savais pas quoi faire avec cette bestiole, alors je lui ai trouvé un rôle à peu près important... vous verrez XD

et dans le 3e volet je dois mettre: la Team Rocket!

Je vais aller écrire ça... ^^


	12. Un Sssssoap

Avant dernier chap... et oui... pour cette partie bien sur^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Un Sssssoap**

Sora entra seul dans la grotte, Larxene préférant éviter le Savant. Ce dernier prépara rapidement la mixture, qu'il appliqua sur la tête de l'adolescent. Cinq minutes plus tard, la chevelure du brun avait repris son allure normale. Ils partagèrent un cône glacé au citron pour fêter cette victoire. Avant qu'il ne reparte, Vexen lui servit un avertissement :

- Fait attention, j'ai entendu dire que l'anaconda mâle était très jaloux…

- Hein?

- Ben c'est ce qui est écrit sur ce papier... Je suis pas supposé t'en dire plus…

- Moi je peux! S'exclama l'homme des neiges, heureux de pouvoir démontrer qu'il était loin d'être abominable. Il y a eu un problème dans le zoo, les anacondas et le python se sont un peu enfuis…

- C'est quoi le rapport avec la jalousie?

- J'y venais… Ben Hannah, la femelle anaconda, a une tendance à tromper, à aller voir ailleurs… et Pete, le Python c'est un séducteur… Disons que ça fait des flammèches avec Adnocana(1), le mari de Hannah…

- Et alors? On a qu'à les éviter…

- Je sais, mais si tu te retrouve coincé, tu connaîtras au moins la situation…

Sora le remercia et sortit de la grotte. Il reprit la route avec la Nymphe, tout en lui racontant ce qu'il avait appris…

Avançant dans la neige, ils trouvèrent de larges trainées, comme si des trucs énormes avaient rampé sur le sol glacé. Ils suivirent les traces imprudemment, arrivant rapidement aux côtés d'un couple de castors mangeant du pop corn en regardant un spectacle étrange : Trois énormes serpents en pleine querelle amoureuse…

- J'ai manqué quelque chose? Demanda le Yéti en arrivant.

- Non, ils commencent, répondit un castor. Ça promet cette semaine… Pas vrai madame Castor?

- Monsieur Castor a raison, c'est bien meilleur que les soaps américains… Cette semaine ils vont peut-être en venir aux dents et aux écailles…

Les deux aventuriers rebroussèrent chemin, question de repartir à la recherche de l'Assassin. Sortant du placard, ils faillirent marcher sur une grenouille, mais ne purent éviter de piétiner Xigbar, dormant sur le sol.

- Aïe! Espèces de crétins!

- Ça fait aussi plaisir de te voir Xig, lui répondit la blonde. T'as qu'à pas te coucher sur le sol si tu veux pas te faire marcher dessus…

L'ado, dévisageant l'amphibien, demanda finalement :

- Dis, je crois qu'il y aurait une invasion de grenouilles ici?

- Non, c'est toujours la même… Elle appartient au tueur casse-pied, le propriétaire des lieux… C'est son espion sur le terrain…

- Si nous la suivons lorsqu'elle ira faire son rapport à son maitre, nous retrouverons peut-être Marluxia? Interrogea Larxene.

- Sans doute…

Ils attendirent donc que la bestiole se mette en route pour la suivre.

-0-0-0-

(1) Adnocana : anaconda écrit à l'envers… XD

Zexion : C'est nul comme nom!

Cat : Nah! C'est original! Arrête de dénigrer tout ce que je fais…

Zexion : T'as qu'à plus rien faire…

Cat : Hors de question, sinon je vais devenir folle!

Zexion : C'était pas déjà le cas?

Cat : Tu veux que je sois pire alors?

Zexion : C'est possible?

Ariani : Qu'est-ce que t'es chiant…

Cat : Je peux t'en faire une démonstration right now…

Zexion : Non merci… je vais te croire…

Cat, tapote la tête du Conspirateur : Gentil garçon…

Zexion : mais t'arrête ça?

Cat : Non…

Zexion : Arg!

Cat : T'es tout mimi quand tu te fâches! ^^

Le numéro VI abat un immense manuel sur la tête de l'auteure, l'assommant sur le coup…

Zexion : Enfin la paix…

Chloé : Tu crois?

Zexion, qui se sauve : Arg!

Ariani : *agite un mouchoir pour saluer le départ des deux derniers protagonistes conscients* Cette fille est un argument de poids contre les membres. Intéressant… *rire à la Vexen*

* * *

nmfrter: Battons Vexen! rawr^^

merci à **Ewylyn** et **Krystal-Sama **pour leur review


	13. Comme le Vendredi…

Désolé, ça a prit un peu de temps, j'ai des problèmes de net...

et donc voilà le dernier chapitre...

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 : Comme le Vendredi…

Sora, Larxene et Xigbar, suivaient la grenouille le plus discrètement possible. L'homme avait décidé de les accompagner, puisqu'il s'emmerdait.

- Je savais que c'était par ici, remarqua ce dernier.

- Quoi t'es jamais allé voir ton boss? Questionna la blonde.

- Non, pas le droit…

La bestiole verte se faufila par un trou, presque discret au-dessus duquel était inscrit en lettres scintillantes : Welcome home Froggy. Sora tenta de suivre l'amphibien, mais le borgne l'attrapa par le fond de culotte pour lui faire comprendre que l'espace était trop restreint pour un ado débile… Puis l'homme commença à crocheter la serrure de la porte à côté de l'entrée de ladite Froggy, jusqu'à ce que la blonde le pousse et ouvre la porte qui n'était finalement pas verrouillée…

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce ronde, blanche, où un fauteuil de cuir noir trônait au centre de la pièce, à côté d'un coffre fort. Un homme habillé de rouge, aux airs de momie et aux yeux oranges se détourna du seul téléviseur pour leur faire face. Tout en flattant la grenouille sur ses genoux, il déclara :

- Je t'attendais, Sora. J'ai toujours su que tu viendrais à moi…

- Heu, c'est pas vous qui m'avez kidnappé?

- Oui, mais il n'empêche que je le savais que tu me trouverais… en interprétant les divers signes…

- Suivre une grenouille, c'est un signe? Grogna le borgne, qui ne voulait pas être laissé en reste.

- Je t'ai parlé peut-être? Retourne faire du ménage…

- Attendez, vous êtes pas sensé avoir un masque de cochon?

- Je le portais avant d'avoir ma chirurgie plastique… on m'enlève les bandages dans deux jours… Mais tu y retournes oui?

L'Archer sortit en grommelant contre son patron, n'oubliant pas de claquer soigneusement la porte.

- Bon, revenons à nos moutons… Sora, tu mériterais de recommencer ton épreuve, car tu n'as pas su résister à faire repousser tes cheveux… Mais puisque demain c'est jour férié, je te laisse une chance… et j'ai pas le temps de remonter un autre piège…

- Ah… merci…

- Et pour toi, Larxene, puisque tu as su nous débarrasser des stéréotypes sur les blondes, tu as droit à une récompense…

- Merci, répondit simplement la Nymphe.

L'enrubanné ouvrit le coffre, pour laisser sortir Marluxia, qui semblait très inconfortable dans cet espace réduit. La femme l'aida à se redresser, tout en le serrant à lui briser les os.

Puis le maître des lieux leur indiqua la sortie, leur demandant de passer au magasin de souvenirs, puisqu'il avait besoin d'argent afin d'acheter d'autres écrans de télévisions pour couvrir les murs de la pièce blanche…

Le trio se rendit donc à la boutique de souvenirs, ayant probablement peur que l'autre leur en fasse baver s'ils ne prenaient pas un petit quelque chose…

Dans le magasin, il y avait un étalage de masques : de hockey, de peau (humaine?), blanc avec de grands yeux et bouche noirs, de mineur, de clown terrifiant, de cochon… Il y avait des capes, des armes de toutes sortes et plein de trucs étranges…

Un homme, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, était affalé sur le comptoir. Il avait les cheveux longs blancs, un bandeau de métal ceignait son front. Une ligne rouge barrait chaque joue en partant de l'œil. Il portait une veste rouge sans manche par-dessus des habits verts. À côté de lui, il y avait un écriteau où on pouvait lire : _Infidélité, complot, élimination ou autre, vous avez besoin d'un ninja alcoolique professionnel? Demandez Jiraya!_

Marluxia, intrigué, demanda à l'homme :

- Ninja alcoolique professionnel? Vous semblez plus alcoolo que professionnel…

- Je suis professionnel la nuit et alcoolique le jour…

Préférant ne rien ajouter, l'Assassin prit une carte par politesse. Puis il acheta une jolie amulette en tête de mort à la blonde. Le brunet, quant à lui se dirigea vers le coin des DVD, où son attention fut attirée par une cassette vidéo intitulé le rond, qu'il paya avant de sortir de la place avec les deux autres. Ils se saluèrent avant de repartir chacun de leur côté.

LA FIN… Pour l'instant…

-0-0-0-

Zexion : NOOOOOONNNNNN!

Ariani : Arrête de chailer.

Cat : Calme-toi, il y aura une suite…

Zexion : Justement… c'est vraiment l'horreur…

Cat : D'où tu crois qu'il venait le nom…

Zexion : J'aurais du te cogner plus fort…

Cat : Maiheu… Y'a que si mes lecteurs me disent d'arrêter le massacre que je le ferais… peut-être…

Axel : Autrement dit, tu ne va faire qu'à ta tête…

Cat : Exact! Mais j'ai déjà des idées pour une suite…

Ariani : Elle est formidable 8D

Zexion : Je veux mourir…

Cat : Quel rabat joie… Y'a-t-il quelqu'un de content?

Marluxia : Moi!

Ariani : Moi!

Cat : Quelqu'un d'autre?

Ariani : Dites tous que vous êtes contents ou y aura des représailles T.T

* * *

merci à mes fidèles revieweuses^^ elles se reconnaîtront


	14. Bonus

Ben je pouvais pas finir ça comme ça... alors je vous fait profiter de ma débilité en attendant que j'écrive la suite...

**

* * *

**

Bloopers et autres débilités…

L'homme encapuchonné couché sur le sol malpropre se leva pour utiliser l'urinoir. Descendant sa braguette, il commença à vider sa vessie.

Sora : Arg! Richard!

Richard : C'est Xigbar… Je vous croyais endormis…

Cat : Crois-moi, y'a personne qui dort…

Xigbar se retourne, pour remarquer toute l'équipe de tournage qui n'est pas trop contente qu'il ait gâché la scène…

-0-0-0-

Sora hurla de désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une matéria verte en pleine tronche.

Cat : Qui a lancé ça?

Chloé : Moi!

Cat : Bien visé… Dommage que tu n'ais pas eu accès aux boules de pétanques…

Chloé : Je sais… mais ton équipe fait un match amical avec…

Cat : BAISSE-TOI!

Elles plongent juste à temps pour pas recevoir une des balles du dit «match amical».

Ariani : Belle esquive ^^

Heureusement la face de Sora était là pour amortir le choc de la pauvre boule perdue…

Ariani : Belle réception 8D

Ils reprennent le tournage, avant qu'il n'y ait vraiment des victimes.

Refaisant la scène où un certain brunet reçoit un magnétophone, l'auteur prit l'objet pour tenter d'atteindre le jeune homme. Ratant la cible l'enregistreuse tomba dans l'eau.

Demyx : Hé attention!

Puis sur Cloud (quand on lance mal…ou qu'on le veut…). Ensuite sur Xigbar, ce dernier lui lança un regard mauvais, se contentant de montrer une lettre comme menace (cherchez pas, y'a pas vraiment de rapport…)

Finalement, elle atteint sa cible.

Cat : Jolie réaction, mais pas super comme son…

Preneur de son : en effet... Je propose d'enregistrer les sons de divers objets qui entre en contact avec sa face, on n'aura qu'à superposer le meilleur bruit…

Cat : Donc on va devoir lancer un tas d'objets dans sa figure?

Preneur de son : Tant qu'on aura pas trouvé ce qu'il nous faut… mais parfois nous devons essayer longtemps pour être certain que c'est le meilleur…

Cat : J'adore ce type…

Chloé : moi aussi…

Ariani : Vous avez pas peur qu'il aille se plaindre au SPMF?

Cat : SPMF?

Ariani : Syndicat des Personnages Maltraités dans les Fanfictions

Cat : Ah… eux… je me cache encore trop bien pour qu'ils me trouvent…

Les deux filles commencent à balancer toutes sortes de truc au maître de la keyblade : Un dictionnaire, une grenouille (ah tiens, elle était là?), un chat noir toutes griffes sorties (un rescapé du volet précèdent..), Bob l'éponge, un pot de beurre de peanuts, un xylophone, un sans cœur, un truc gluant et vert, une cuillère de bois, une carotte et une matéria rouge qui rebondit pour aller se loger confortablement dans la figure de Cloud…

Chloé : Les matéria d'invocations sont ROUGES!

Cat : CONTAMINATION! Heu je déraille un peu… Joli lancé… mais vous savez quoi? Finalement le magnéto, c'est le plus réaliste…

Le tournage dû être interrompu, le personnage principal devant soigner ses blessures et une dépression…

Cat : ah lala… les jeunes de nos jours, ils ont de petites santés…

-0-0-0-

Sora commença tout de même à fouiller l'homme avec prudence, vu ses antécédents avec des morts pas si morts que ça... Il trouva une lettre qu'il commença à lire :

- Cher Xigbar, mon plus grand désir serait de…

L'auteure se jeta sur la lettre pour l'arracher des mains de brunet. Lorsqu'elle l'eut en mains, elle s'empressa de l'avaler. Le borgne se releva et attrapa la brunette par les épaules, la secouant un peu.

Xigbar : C'était ma lettre! T'avais qu'à pas me la donner si t'as si honte de se que tu as écrit!

Ariani : Cat, qu'est-ce que tu lui as écrit dans cette lettre? Non, je demande hein, parce que sinon je vais imaginer plein de trucs alors ce serait mieux si tu disais simplement la vérité, non?

Cat : Non, je garde le mystère! Arrête Xig… je vais être mala…

Elle ajouta donc une couche de saleté sur le sol…

Cat, étourdie : T'as le droit de garder les restes…

-0-0-0-

Enlevant précipitamment son casque, pyramid head dévoila une longue chevelure argentée qui l'étouffait en lui bloquant la bouche :

Sephy : DE L'AIR!

Cat : Ça prend une volontaire pour lui faire le bouche à bouche…

Ariani : *se fait toute petite*

Chloé : MOI!

Cat : Ok!

Sephy : Pas besoin.

Chloé : dommage…

Sephy : Je demande une loge plus grande pour avoir à porter ce casque ridicule!

Cat : Bon d'accord…

Nouveau Producteur, qui chuchote : Mais on n'a pas de plus grande…

Cat : Tu vas voir…

L'auteure accompagne l'argenté qui prend ses affaires et lui montre sa nouvelle loge, le vestiaire des figurants…

Cat : Bon, c'est le plus grand qu'on a… content?

L'homme lui sert un regard qui tue.

Cat : Ben t'as pas précisé que tu voulais être seul…

Ariani : Cassé en petits morceaux le Siféroce, lol

Sephy : Je retourne dans l'autre…

Et voilà comment un autre problème d'ego fut réglé par l'auteure… (qui a eu de la chance que l'argenté se fâche pas…)

Ariani : C'est surtout pour son complexe d'Œdipe non résolu qu'il a besoin d'aide celui-là…

Cat : Je sais, mais il ne veut pas voir le psy…

-0-0-0-

Et bien… j'espère que vous vous êtes bien marré, parce que moi, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire toutes ces conneries… Ne cherchez jamais d'où est-ce que ça sort, vous pourriez tomber dans un puits sans fond XD

Et bien je vais aller écrire la suite, à bientôt…

* * *

Merci à nmfrter, ewylyn et Noumouni pour leur reviews^^


End file.
